Havoc and Splashes
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Jinx finds this pool party to be rather gloomy, so she decides to brighten up the place- the Jinx way. Rated T for mischief and suggestive themes. Jinx POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Havoc and Splashes!**

_Jinx Crashes the Pool Party!_

* * *

><p>Part 1: Let's Get This Party Started!<p>

I knew this party was going to be a bust when I heard that nobody but the champions from the Hall of Justice were going to be here—I mean look at them just sitting on their butts! I mean it's called a _pool party _for a reason, guys! Not sit-on-your-butts-and-watch-the-water party! Hmm, this party is going to need some livening up! No fear my good people—and monsters—Jinx is here to save, or crash, this party!

Now, let's see what we can fix first… Aha!

* * *

><p>I walked over to some empty seats with my pink towel around my shoulders, thinking of how I could bring some action into this snooze fest as I swung one of my blue braids around. I plopped myself on a white lounge chair, throwing my feet up and watched the still waters. Thinking is hard…<p>

I decided to stop thinking for a moment—my brain was starting to hurt—and look around and see what all the other _partygoers _were doing. Ahri and Riven were chatting up a storm while Vayne and Diana sunbathed—they really needed it too… I watched Katarina gawk at a bunch of guys flexing their muscles; I think they were Darius, Aatrox, Garen and Zac—although I couldn't tell who she was looking at. Eww, and then I watched those two kids in love frolicked towards the beach followed by that guy who likes rocks. This really was a boring party…

"Hey would you like something to drink, young lady?" said a voice next to me. I turned and saw a bald guy wearing these dark shades—maybe he was wearing them to stare at the chicks in their bikinis and not get caught. I pulled my towel over my chest and short, and then I noticed he was holding out a drink to me in a martini glass. I took it and looked inside of it, eyeing it as I swirled it around. "Oh, don't worry it's just soda," He said, catching on to my suspicions, "My name is Lee Sin, but you can just call me Lee, if you'd like." Lee smiled as he put his hand out in front of him.

"I'm Jinx; you can just call me Jinx." I smiled back, shaking his hand. "So Lee, what do you people do for fun around here?" I asked as I sipped some of his soda—mmm it was cherry flavored.

"We do whatever we please here. It is one day out of the summer where all the champions come to hang out from home duties and duties within the Institute of War, so most of us just tend to soak up some sun and relax." He said as he sat on a chair next to me, "In other words, nothing exciting really happens here, besides the occasional diving contest, so it's pretty dull."

"I pretty much guessed that as soon as I walked in here," I groaned, slumping back in my chair. "So are you wearing those shades to stare at girls in their bikinis or what?" I asked smugly pointing at him. Lee turned to me with a hard face.

"I'm blind."

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were blind! I just thought that—" I stammered almost spilling my drink. I stopped when Lee began to laugh. I even noticed that my yelling caused some people to look our way.

"It is no big deal; I have been blind for many years. It does not bother me." He chuckled as he took another sip of his drink. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in embarrassment and took another sip of my drink.

"So what do you do for fun, Lee?" I asked and he sat up in his seat. He smiled down at his drink as he swirled it inside of the coconut.

"Me? I drink." He said, taking yet another big gulp of his drink. Lee sighed with relief, "Do you not want to spend this glorious day enjoying a few cups of good drinks?"

"No, last time I got plastered I blew up a few buildings in Piltover, and not on purpose that time either. What I really want to do is pull some pranks!" I groaned. I noticed Lee stand up and fix his shirt.

"If you desire to pull pranks, I know someone you might enjoy spending time with." He chucked as he lent out his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me in the direction of the bar. I hope this party gets started soon…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus:<strong> Riven vs Yasuo!

"Oh," Ahri sighed as she dipped her long leg in the pool. "What's wrong Riven? You've had a sour face ever since you sat with me." She hummed as she poked Riven's leg. Riven groaned as she looked a row of palm trees that stood next to the two women. "Hmm what are you staring at?" Ahri asked as she leaned over to look where Riven was glaring.

Ahri lifted her shades as she noticed that one of the smaller trees was moving. As leaned in closer she noticed it was Yasuo… Ahri smacked her lip and sat up right.

"Oh it's just him. Don't let him bother you Riven, I know he just wants to ruin your day off." Suddenly Ahri felt a cold splash of water on her shoulders. She gasped loudly as the cold water sent a shiver up her back, making all her nine tails frizz out. Riven looked down at the broken water balloon that missed her. She was angry that it hit Ahri. Riven threw her towel on Ahri's back and stood up to confront the culprit.

"You ass! Watch where you throwing those things!" She yelled.

"Then maybe next time you will think about putting sand in my drink, you brat!" Yasuo yelled from behind the row of trees preparing another water balloon.

_I'm not going to let some water ruin my day off! When Yasuo throws that next water balloon, I'll take it so it doesn't hit Ahri again and when he is preparing a next one, I'll strike, _Riven thought as she prepared herself for the attack. The Exile watched as the samurai hurled the red balloon at her, and she waited for its arrival. The cold splash of water made Riven's skin crawl, but she held her ground.

"Is that all you got?" She yelled proudly, trying to keep the shiver unnoticed. She waited for Yasuo to turn his back, but all he did was stare wide-eyed at her. Riven noticed that the samurai's face and ears were turning a deep red. "What are you gawking at?"

"Riven! You're bikini top!" Ahri whispered to her. Riven looked down at her chest and screamed. The water had made Riven's white bikini top see through. Enraged, Riven grabbed her boogie board and chased after Yasuo, who dashed off when he realized the Exile would be on her way to chase him. "Those two should really get a room..."

* * *

><p><em>It's summer already? Time to party!- I'm a Yasuo Riven enthusiast. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Havoc and Splashes**

_Water balloons don't hurt people, I mean, unless you throw them. Then they hurt everyone_!

Part Two: Gross! This is a Party Not a Love Convention!

* * *

><p>I followed Lee to where the bar was located; was he actually trying to this so called <em>prankster<em> or was he just getting more drinks… How the heck does he know where he is going anyway? Maybe I should just keep that question to myself… Sitting at the bar was a man with a large scar on his eye and he was looking at himself in a mirror, sitting beside him was a little yordle with goggles on; he was laughing hysterically for no reason. Lee sat beside him, patting him on his little shoulders.

"Hello Ziggs," he greeted him as he gave his empty cup to the bartender, "how are you doing on this wonderful day off?" he asked.

"This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be!" the little yordle complained. "I wasn't allowed to bring my Hextech bombs, all I have are these water balloons! Not to mention that everyone is on to me this time, I can't trick anyone!" _Bombs? Tricks? Now this guy I could hang around with! _

"Great, I have a friend I think you would enjoy!" Lee chuckled and took the drink from the bartender as he held it out to him. Ziggs turned around in his chair and looked at me. To my surprise, he smiled at me.

"Hey, I know you!" Ziggs laughed, "You're that chick who has been giving the police department a hard time! I'd have to admit, your work blowing up the bank was extravagant!" I couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?"

"Jinx," I answered bashfully as I twirled my bangs around my finger. He held his little paw out to me and we shook. "Lee told me you pull pranks?" Ziggs smiled widely and jumped off his stool.

"Yes ma'am! If its pranks you want, I'm your yordle!" He laughed and I noticed the man beside us look at us suspiciously. "Come on! Let's go get started!" He yelled excitedly and started off away from the bar. I started to follow when I noticed Lee was still in his seat.

"'Are you coming with us Lee?" I asked. He took a big gulp of his drink and then sucked on a lime that was sitting on the rim of his glass.

"No, I am going to spend my day here. You two have fun and enjoy yourselves!" He smiled at me before gesturing to the bartender to get him another drink.

"Okay Lee, but just remember your fair game too!" I giggled before I skipped off to join Ziggs.

Ziggs waited for me by the empty lounge chairs; I guess he didn't want anyone hearing what we were up too. I sat down on a lounge chair beside him, crossing my legs.

"Okay what do you want to do first?" I asked Ziggs who was fixing his goggles.

"Well I got all these empty water balloons that are just begging to be thrown at people!" He laughed as he pulled out a handful of balloons from his trunks pockets. I gazed at them with admiration; they weren't guns or rockets, but they would defiantly make people going running to their moms! "But the problem is, I don't know where we should start!" he groaned as he shoved the balloons back in his pocket.

I sat there and I thought for a second; this is a day with too much thinking! Just then I remembered those cute little kids that were running to the beach together. How gross. I thought that they would make the perfect first victims.

"Well I think I know where we could go…" I giggled deviously. Ziggs ears twitched as he grinned at me.

* * *

><p>Ziggs and I quietly hurried by people as we made our way to the white sands on the beach, our arms full of filled water balloons. I kicked off my boots before we got on the sand. I smiled when I heard Ziggs trying to keep his laugh down. We looked all around the beach before we spotted <em>them<em>, that cute little couple that put a bad taste in my mouth.

"There they are," I groaned in disgust as I gestured towards them with my nose. They sat on a towel as the boy rubbed lotion on the girl's shoulders, sickening. I almost gagged when I saw him plant a gross wet one on her.

"Well it would be pretty obvious if we threw these balloons at them out in the open like this," Ziggs thought aloud. I watched him as he looked around the beach, and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Follow me!" Ziggs chuckled before he dashed off, kicking up a bunch of sand behind him. He skidded on the sand as we got to a woman lying on a towel. She lifted her sunglasses to eye us and our balloons questionably. Beside her sat a large surfboard—you could probably knock someone out with it.

"Hey Leona," He greeted her with his big grin; I decided to smile widely at her too, Ziggs wanted something from her. Leona sat up and flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder.

"Hello, what are you two up to?" she asked as she pointed at our balloons.

"Oh nothing special, just going to throw some water balloons at Lux an Ezreal." Ziggs shrugged. _So they had names… _Leona looked over at the young couple who were sharing a large soda, freaking nauseating.

"How does this involve me?" She asked kind of interested in what we were planning. Leona put her shades on and leaned back on her elbows.

"Well we need a place to throw them from, but throwing them out in the open is just dumb. I noticed that you brought your big board with you. It would easily hide two pranksters at work. What do you say Leona? Will you lend us your board for a few minutes?" Ziggs asked cunningly. Leona thought over it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Let them have it good. Ezreal deserves a few balloons to the face for letting me die in lane last time we were matched together." She chuckled before she lied back on her towel. Ziggs laughed before he and I grabbed her big surfboard and dashed off a few yards away from her.

Ziggs gently placed the balloons he was carrying on the sand before ramming his side of the surfboard into the sand, I did the same. Ziggs rubbed his paws together evilly before peeking over the board at Ezreal and Lux.

"This is perfect; they don't even know what's coming!" Ziggs laughed hysterically. He filled his two paws with balloons and grinned at me. "Are you ready, Jinx?" He asked. I grabbed a few in my hands.

"I was born ready!" I replied with my own snicker.

"Then… FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ziggs called out and we threw a brigade of balloons. All sorts of these colored water bombs soared through the sky and on to our targets. The two kids covered themselves with their hands, but it was no use. They were soaked by the time we got through our first batch of balloons and their boom box was smoking from the water damage. I couldn't help but laugh when Lux stood up and scream her little lungs out.

"MY HAIR!" She cried as her headband fell to her face. Ziggs was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up. Our hysteric laughing brought the couples attention to us, and they weren't very happy about it. _Oops. _

"I think it's time to run," I whispered to Ziggs as Ezreal mentioned something to that gem guy while pointing at us. The gem guy didn't look to happy to see us as he pulled his umbrella from out of the sand.

"Ha-ha I think you might be right, Jinx." Ziggs answered and we dashed towards Leona, dropping her surfboard next to her. Leona looked over at Lux and Ezreal who were still dripping wet and she laughed, giving us a thumb up.

"Thanks Leona!" Ziggs and I both thanked her. I pulled Ziggs by his paw when Gem guy came charging at us. I grabbed my boots after we left the sand and got back into the pool area. The large alligator that was the lifeguard blew his whistle at us and told us to stop running. Ziggs and I hid behind the rows of lounge chairs, trying to hold in our giggles as the Gem guy and the gross kids searched for us.

"That was really fun, Ziggs!" I whispered, "But, I don't think that was enough for me." Ziggs scratched his chin as he thought. We were startled by a blow horn going off.

"Attention champions—this is lifeguard Renekton!" roared the alligator guy, "the annual diving contest is soon to begin! Participants take place in line behind the low dive! Fizz, Irelia, and Katarina: please take places at the judging table; you are this year's judges. We have ten minutes before we begin!" Renekton shut off the megaphone and waited for everyone to start lining up. I turned to Ziggs with a grin that stretched ear to ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ziggs asked slyly. I nodded and we bounded from the back of the lounge chairs and got behind some of the few champions that had already gotten in line. _Now is starting to become a party I was hoping to be!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus:<strong> Riven vs Yasuo! Part 2!

Riven was out of breath as she checked everywhere in the pool area, and tired of hearing Renekton blowing his whistle at her, she decided to check the shore. She held her boogie board under her arm when she was sure that her bikini top was dry. The sand was hot, even though her sandals.

The Exile searched high and low for that samurai, but he was nowhere to be seen. All she saw was Leona tanning, the ninja trio hanging around with a bunch of drinks, Nami basking in the sea waves and Graves using a metal detector on the sands. It didn't look like Yasuo was out here. _Gha… I can't believe I lost that bastard samurai… he isn't even good at hiding. I mean he hid behind trees to throw a balloon at me for goodness' sakes. I'm really off my game today. _Riven was going to turn around and give up, but then she heard a scream coming from the water.

Nami jumped out from the water to grab her staff that was a few feet away from her on the shore. Riven and the ninja trio ran to her aid, but what she was screaming at caught the Exile and ninjas off guard. Nami swung her staff, calling the tides to push in the large gathering of seaweed to wash on shore. Riven and the ninjas jumped back from the waves as the came crashing in.

The seaweed laid there. Riven heard the ninjas mention something to each other but hushed when the pile of seaweed started to groan—_I know that voice.. What an idiot_. Infuriated, Riven smacked the seaweed numerous times with her boogie board, causing the weeds to call out in pain.

"Dammit stop!" It called out in pain.

"Get out of there Yasuo so I can kick your butt!" Riven growled. Nami crawled back into the ocean and the ninjas left the Exile and the Unforgiven to settle the differences in privacy. Yasuo crept out of the seaweed, grasping his shoulder. Riven readied her boogie board over her head, but as she was bringing it down she noticed that Yasuo wasn't trying to defend himself at all—he just stood there, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Are… are you okay?" she asked the samurai reluctantly.

"I think I got stung by a damn jellyfish when I was in the water. It really burns." Yasuo complained. Riven sighed, there was no way that she was going to be able to teach him a lesson and not feel guilty about it if he was injured.

"Here, let me see it." Riven said, she noticed that the samurai was reluctant to even come near her so she tossed her board to the side. Yasuo stepped towards Riven slowly. "If you keep touching it it's going to get worse," she growled as she swatted his hand away from his lesion, "Oh see it's not even that bad, it barely even nicked you. Don't be such a big baby Yasuo." The Exile looked up at him—that was the first time she even noticed how much taller he was compared to her. Not to mention his big brown eyes against his skin was defiantly… appealing. _Oh no, Riven stop staring! Stop staring!_

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt… Riven? What the hell are you staring at?" Yasuo asked. Riven snapped out of her trance—feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, then I'll take you to get this taken care of. I mean it was a bit of my fault since you were hiding from me in the ocean—good place I might add, I was going to give up looking for you." Riven snickered when she noticed Yasuo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She turned to walk towards the pool area, feeling somewhat proud to get that kind of reaction from him.

"I wasn't hiding; I just decided to go for a swim at the exact same time you were looking for me." He growled as he caught up to Riven. Riven remembered that she had tossed her boogie board off and jogged back to go get it. Yasuo watched with his face turning red as her long lean body had bent down to retrieve her board and how she jogged back to him—_Oh shit, Yasuo stop staring! Stop staring!_ "I… err… let me h-hold that for y-you…" Yasuo stammered as he took the board from Riven and hurried on to the emergency tent by the pool.

* * *

><p><em>Headcannons: Yasuo swears like a sailor, while Riven tries to refrain from cursing—even words like bastard and are pushing it. Renekton is big on pool safety. Jinx will apologize only if she likes you—which is almost always never. Lux and Ezreal are very secretive about their relationship, even when most people are aware of it.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Havoc and Splashes**

_Having three water guns means never having to say "I'm sorry."_

Part Three: Fat Hands Always Has To Ruin My Fun! Rude!

Ziggs and I lined up behind a few of the other champions that had already started to line up behind the low dive—mostly big guys like that dude Garen from Demacia and Darius from Noxus, they seemed to be eyeing each other aggressively. I didn't think that Ziggs and I would even be competition with these guys; their big, fat bodies would make a way bigger splash than we would. I glanced down at Ziggs; he seemed to be pretty excited about the whole thing.

"Hey Ziggs," I bent down to whisper in his ear, "what's the whole point of this diving contest?" Ziggs turned to me with that giant grin that he had pasted on his face all day.

"It's not a _diving _contest. It's a _cannon ball _contest." Ziggs chuckled as he turned to look back at the water. It was so still and it glistened under the hot summer sun. "The winner of the contest gets to eat as much as they want at the Hextech Bar in Piltover. Last year's prize was a kiss from Ahri and Janna but I personally think this prize it a lot neater."

"Oh," I giggled as I remembered that bar in the Piltover Square. I visited that restaurant, ordered a bunch of sandwiches and then left before my bill made it to the table—I think it's safe to say that I probably won't be going there anytime soon. "I know that place. I think it would be a great prize, but I don't think I'd even contest with these boulders in front of us. I think I'll just sit this one out, chief." Ziggs turned to me with his eyebrow raised.

"Jinx," Ziggs sighed as he put his paws on his hips, "I'll tell you what, just try, and if in some miracle I win, I'll take you with me to go eat. You would do the same for me right?" Ziggs said as he crossed his arms. I pulled on my braids as I thought…

_Hmm, I guess there would be no loss in trying. If in some freaky way one of us wins, we get free food—which is something I never manage to turn down—and when and if the time comes I get caught for all my unpaid bills, I'll just deal with it when and if it happens. No one has been able to catch me, ha-ha. _

"I mean," I thought aloud as I pulled harder on my hair, "I could use a bit of cooling off—it is pretty hot." I looked down at Ziggs again and his demeanor had changed from a frown to that big smile I loved seeing. He nodded and opened his mouth to say something to us but then we heard yelling coming our way.

"Garen," wailed a high pitch voice, "Big brother!" We looked in the direction where the yelling was coming from and my stomach churned—it was that dumb couple and that gem guy coming right for us. One of the big guys in front of Ziggs turned and waved to the girl.

"Luxanna," he grinned, "huh? What happened to you guys? You're all drenched!" Garen crossed his large arms as I slipped behind this big jelly guy. Ziggs looked back at me and ran behind that giant monster guy with the wings. We watched as the girl whined to her older brother.

"Some jerks threw water balloons at Ezreal and me! For no reason too!" Lux frowned as she mustered up some fake tears. "I just wanted to have a great day at the party but now I can't!" I rolled my eyes at Ziggs who shook his head as she kept on talking about how her day with Ezreal was ruined. "Hey that's the two of them right there!" Lux screeched.

I had not realized that I could be easily spotted through the jelly guy and Ziggs was in plain sight through the wing guy's legs as he was super tall.

"Busted," Ziggs whispered to me as the two guys in front of us moved out of Garen's way as he stomped towards us with Lux and Ezreal at his heels. I nodded slowly as I shrunk under Garen's shadow.

"You, Braids," his voice boomed, "Did you happen to throw water balloons at my baby sister and her friend?" I looked up at Garen, his face was twisted into a disgusted scowl and then back at the gross couple; they were snickering at me. _Oh if I'm going down you're going down with me._ I was pretty much dead where I stood; I had nothing to lose.

"Friend," I snorted, "you should have seen how your _baby_ sister and her _boyfriend _were acting. Making out and getting too close, I say, that's not how an unwed lady should behave." I stomped my boot and I could hear Ziggs trying to hold in his laughter. I peeked up at Garen, whose head was looking like it was going to explode, he turned to Ezreal. Ezreal's lip twitched as he was trying to say something, but it came out as a mess of stutters.

"Big brother she is lying!" Lux said as she stepped in between Garen and Ezreal, "I would never act so lewd! Who are you going to believe?!" she brought out those fake tears again.

"What seems to be the problem here," asked a very familiar, also very agitating, voice from behind me. I can hear her chewing that annoying gum, popping a bubble before she spoke again, "Well Jinx, I can't say I'm not surprised you are the cause of everyone's irritation." She popped another bubble after she chuckled behind me.

"I can't say I'm not surprised that you came to ruin my fun," I sighed while put my hands on my hips, "Fathands."

"That's Officer Vi to you, criminal." Fathands growled. I turned to her and saw that she was alone; she was usually glued to the hip of that lady with the single gun, or Hat Lady is what I called her. Ah, yes, those two are the greatest cops in all of Piltover—yet they cannot catch me. Kind of sad actually, I'm a pretty slow runner unless I get excited.

"Whatever Fathands," I snickered, "where is your girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business... and she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh right, I guess the correct term is life partner, isn't it?"

"Vi, why did you run from the first aid tent like that, ohh..." Not to my surprise, Hat Lady came waltzing over to Farhand's side, but there was something a little different about her. Her eyes were watery and red, not to mention her cheeks were puffy. Wait, what was all that white stuff on her arms and neck, whatever it was it smelt like an old people's hospital. "What is going on here?"

"Would you believe me if I said Jinx is up to no good again?" Fathands rolled her eyes. Hat Lady fixed her sun hat as she glared at Vi.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Vi, are you going to do something?! You and Caitlyn are officers of the law—do something about this delinquent!" Garen charged over to Fathands, "these little pests threw water balloons at my sister!"

"And me!" Ezreal whined, but he crawled back behind the gem guy when Garen glared daggers at him.

"I wish we could do something, we are officers of Piltover and champions of the League, but we cannot sadly. As you should know, conflict between champions is settled one way at the pool party," Hat Lady stepped between Fat Hands and the big guy, "and so—"

"Let's play Chicken!" screamed the redheaded Noxian from the Judges' Table, other Noxians joined along with her cheering. I looked down at Ziggs who had wandered behind me, away from the sights of Hat Lady and Fathands.

"What are they talking about," I asked while I bent down next to Ziggs. He pulled his ears anxiously while he sighed.

"A few years ago there was an argument between to champions, if I remember correctly it was Tryndamere and Sejuani, and before things got physical someone declared they settle things in a game a Chicken—where to people get on the shoulders of another and try to wrestle their opponent into the water—eventually Sejuani won and the argument was put to rest." Ziggs whispered.

"So what does that have to do with us?" I shrugged.

"It means you're going to wrestle," Fathands popped her gum, "we can't put a beat down on you so this is the next best thing."

"What?" I stepped back.

"I'll wrestle her," Hat Lady glared at me. Then again, she always had that constipated look on her face, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"No way, Cupcake. Soraka said that you couldn't get into the water after she put the ointment on your rash- I'll do it."

"You say that like I'm going to be thrown into the water..."

"I'll be your partner, Vi." Garen said proudly. He put his fists on his hips triumphantly while he grinned at Fathands.

"Alright, thanks bro," Fathands high-fived him before sneering down at me and Ziggs, "so uh, are you going to be wrestling with Jinx, Ziggs?"

"Well I-"

"I will partner with her. There is no way I'll let Demacia claim victory, no matter what circumstances are!" A man with a scared face charged forward pushing back the large jelly-man and winged Darkin as he did so, he was just as huge as Garen but he looked a bit older. I'm pretty sure there is some kind of method to hiding grey hairs for men, but honestly he looked a lot meaner with it- but that speedo didn't.

"Darius! Now this match just became personal!" Garen spat at him. Wait, more personal than his own sister?

"Alright, cool!" I said as I raised my hand to high-five him. Darius just glanced at my hand, then me, and then back to Garen.

"I don't high-five," he gruffly said.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing started- I want to teach this little pest a thing or two about causing trouble on my day off." Vi threw a few air punches, looking ridiculous.

"Uh huh, but you have to officially challenge her first, Vi. Rules are rules, I didn't make them up- I think Jarvan might have?" Hat Lady interrupted.

"Oh right. Forgot. Jinx, to all the havoc you have caused today, I challenge you to a game of Chicken!" Fathands yelled and there was a sudden cheer from everyone around the pool area. I looked around, it seemed like all the champions had gathered around the pool and on the lounge chairs. Suddenly, I felt Ziggs poke my leg. He looked very worried for me, it was sorta cute actually- if I wasn't going to throw blows with Fathands at this moment, I'd probably be cuddling the little fur ball.

"You don't have to accept her challenge, Jinx. Vi is a lot bigger than you."

"You mean she's fatter than me- I accept your challenge, Fathands!"

* * *

><p>Riven Vs. Yasuo! Part 3!<p>

Riven glanced back at the samurai walking behind her every so often as they made their way to the first aid rent by the poolside. First aid was always on scene since most of the time Olaf and Gragas pass out from drinking a bit too much, honestly Riven wouldn't have been surprised if she saw them both there. Yasuo glanced at the Exile and back to the ground. Suddenly from out of the tent Vi came sprinting out and knocked shoulders with Yasuo.

"Sorry bro!" She called back as she kept running. Riven heard a warning whistle come from Renekton soon after.

Yasuo fell to his knees as he grasped his injured shoulder and held his breath. He dropped her boogie board from his hands and clenched his fist. Riven raised her eyebrow while he silently cursed while he got to his feet.

"Ouch," he let go of his breath.

"You done?" Riven asked. Yasuo nodded while he handed her back her board that he dropped. She rolled her eyes and walked into the tent, holding the drape open for the drama queen.

Inside they saw Soraka attending to Sheriff Caitlyn who had a nasty rash on her arms and neck, her eyes were puffy and red- it looked like as if she had an allergic reaction again this year.

"Alright my dear, all finished." Soraka said cheerfully as she wiped her hands from the white ointment she spread on Caitlyn. Caitlyn hopped off the stool and blew to dry it as she walked over to Riven and Yasuo, glancing at them when she put her sunglasses on.

"What was it this time, Cait?" Riven asked honestly interested in what it was- It was always something absurd every year like a soda, lotion, or that year she was allergic to the material of her bikini; that year was probably the most eventful for everyone.

"Bubblegum," she said dully, "Vi had this new brand of gum and she offered it to me. That reminds me I have to go catch that girl before she punches someone again."

"Well I hope you feel better and maybe not take any more gum from Vi anymore."

"Don't worry she took it back..."

Riven and Yasuo just stayed thinking as the Sheriff walked out of the tent.

"What seems to be the issue, my friends?" Soraka asked while she turned to them rotating around some towels on the table beside where Caitlyn had been sitting.

"Aquaman over here for stung by a jellyfish while he was swimming," said Riven. Yasuo shot her a glare while he tried to scratch his wound only to have the Exile swat his hand.

"That's all? I can fix that in a jiffy!" Soraka clapped as she pulled Yasuo to the stool, he almost fell back but caught Riven's hand. The Star Child turned back around with a jar of yellow liquid in a bottle and saw the Exile and Unforgiven firming holding onto each other, "Oh how cute, you're holding his hand because you know how painful it will be! You're the best kind friend, Riven."

"I almost fell she isn't holding my- ouch!" Yasuo screamed and clasped both of his hands onto Riven as Soraka dabbed the substance into a cloth and on his wound. Riven felt her hand starting to go numb after a few seconds, "shit, that is that stuff?!"

"Urine!" Soraka smiled as she shut the bottle back up. Yasuo's face went pale as he looked over at the Exile, who had her mouth clamped shut to keep herself from laughing.

"You mean Voli's tribe?" Riven snickered.

"Nope; I used the liquid that comes from the kidneys of humans."

"You mean you just rubbed piss on my arm?!"

"Exactly," she giggled while she smacked a bandage on the red faced samurai, "now Riven, take Yasuo to Pantheon's snack bar and tell him Soraka sent you- he'll understand."

"Okay, thank you Soraka for all your help. Yasuo thank Soraka," Riven said as she pulled the samurai from the stool; he glared at her, the Star Child and then to his bandaged shoulder.

"Thanks, Raka."

-woo-

Headcannons: Caitlyn is allergic to some things. Soraka finds joy in helping others, no matter how they react to her helpfulness.

Notes: How did Cait get that gum? Well Vi was chewing on it so—do the work. (Psst, they kissed.) Also Vi bought Cait that bikini, ok bye.

See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Havoc and Splashes**

_Wait, who are these Riven and Yasuo people? This is my story why are they going first? You always save them for last—what is the deal?!_

Part Four: Whatever let's just start splashing!

* * *

><p><span>Riven vs Yasuo! Part 4!<span>

Riven pulled along cursing Yasuo, who recently getting an unusual remedy from Soraka, down the poolside to Pantheon's snack bar that was in a small quad away from the pool itself. At the moment it was empty besides Quinn sitting alone with a large soda on a lounge chair along with a book, she seemed really at ease while she waved over to Riven and the samurai. The Exile understood why the scout would chose to sit over here than by the pool, the constant ruckus would distract her from her reading. What she didn't understand is why was she reading at the pool party?

"What's up Riven, what can I get you and your friend?" Pantheon asked as he stepped away from the grill, sweat present on his chest and shoulders. He being shirtless under his apron was understandable, but why was he still wearing his helmet?

"Soraka sent me," Riven glanced at Yasuo. The samurai shot an icy glare at the woman when she giggled, "She just treated him for a jellyfish sting and she said to come to you."

"Oh I see," Pantheon hurried over to a freezer, the cold air rushed out, and he pulled out a tub of ice cream. "Alright, just give me a second."

"Are you feeling okay," the Exile asked Yasuo while she waited for the Solarian warrior to finish whatever he was working on. The samurai grinned at her, cynicism radiated from it.

"Aside from the smell of piss, I'm alright." He shrugged.

"You do know this is your own entire fault right," Riven smirked.

"What?! Me?! You're the one who was chasing me!" The samurai truly seemed hurt over the accusation, but Riven didn't buy it.

"You are the one who threw water balloons at me!"

"You put sand in my alcohol!"

"Only because you threw my towel in the pool!" Riven yelled. She crossed her arms to calm herself down, "why do you always pester me? I have done nothing to you. Do you hate me?"

"Order up!" Pantheon cheerfully interrupted the duo by sliding two banana splits on the counter, full of walnuts, chocolate and strawberry fudge and a large banana. Riven and Yasuo looked confusedly at the ice cream and to the warrior. "Soraka always asks me to make banana splits for her patients—except for Caitlyn; bananas make her bloat up like a gromp."

"Thank you, Pantheon." Riven bowed as she took the bowl, "I will enjoy this... **with Quinn**."

Riven stomped off towards the lounging scout, glaring at Yasuo when he tried to follow her. The samurai blinked at her while he took his banana split. He sighed as he poked the banana with the spoon. Yasuo glared towards the back of the Exile as she chatted with the markswoman.

"You know Riven is really hard to anger—you really screwed up, Yas."

"Yeah," the samurai placed the ice cream back on the counter, "I'm going to go take a walk."

"Don't you want your dessert?"

"I hate bananas."

* * *

><p>I shook my fist at Fathands while she chuckled at me; I bet she thought I wasn't going to beat her, but I think I can. She doesn't have those ridiculously huge metal gloves with her, so she probably hits like a fly... a dead fly... with no arms.<p>

Also my guy was a lot bigger than that Demacian guy, and a lot more buffer too. I just wish he would lose the speedo—not at this moment anyway. I glanced all around the pool, so many people were gathered to see this; even Leona and Graves sat beside each other waiting for this thing to start, the Solarian waved at me when I caught her glance. Does this sort of thing happen often?

This crowd is really starting to bum me out, I never have an audience when I'm blowing up Piltover... hey wait, come back I wasn't finished! You suck!

* * *

><p><span>Riven vs Yasuo! Part 4.1!<span>

"Hey Quinn, do you mind if I sit with you?" The Exile asked while she stood next to her. The scout lifted her sunglasses and nodded with a smile. Riven took a seat to an empty lounge chair and as she sat she noticed the chair on the other side of Quinn had a towel lying on it—the scout already had her towel under her.

"So how is your day going, Riv?" Quinn asked and sipped her soda. The scout was going to ask why Yasuo didn't join her when she came to talk to her, but she decided to say something else when she saw that the samurai had angrily walked away from the snack bar. She turned when she heard the Exile sigh loud and slowly. Riven faced the scout with her elbows on her knees, hands under her chin.

"It's been... eventful. How about yours?"

"This day couldn't be any better—I got my book, my drink, and my mannn..." Quinn's voiced trailed off and she awkwardly slurped the last of her drink, shaking the ice as if it would refill it. Riven raised her eyebrow and a smirk rose on her lips when she saw the scout shield her face from the Exile.

"It sounded like as if you were going to say man? You have a boyfriend, Quinn? Is it Jarvan? Is that his towel beside you?" Riven snickered as she poked her arm. The scout snapped her head at the Exile.

"No way! Prince Jarvan is my captain; I would never see him anymore or any less." Quinn growled as she shot up from her seat. She breathed in slowly and sat back down, "and I didn't say man."

Suddenly there was a slow slurping sound from the hedges behind Quinn, and the two girls gasped. Riven leaped up and over the hedge dropping her ice cream, and raised her boogie board over her head.

"Wait," Riven's eyes widened in disbelief as she lowered her board. Thinking she was seeing things, the exile shook her head, "Talon?"

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" He hushed her while he peeked behind the plants. Riven looked at the scout and Quinn gave a nervous grin.

"No way... you and...?"

"It's not weird is it?" Quinn shrank in her seat as she looked up at the Exile and assassin. Riven arched her brow up at the assassin and scout together; a Noxian and a Demacian?

"Why would it be?" The Exile smiled. Quinn sighed and patted the chair beside her; Talon hopped up from behind the hedges and relaxed on the lounge chair. "All I'm wondering is why he was hiding?"

"If Katarina saw me with Quinn she'd tear me limb from limb, although very hypocritical if you ask me. I see the way she looks at that jughead Garen." Talon growled while taking her soda, although it was all ice now. The scout playfully took his drink and sipped, but shoved it back to him when she tasted mostly water—not to mention it was also diet soda.

"Same here, if Prince Jarvan saw me with Talon, I wouldn't hear the end of it. We rarely get to spend much time alone, so the empty quad is like heaven on earth. Thankfully, Pantheon isn't the one to gossip." Quinn pointed over to Pantheon working hard behind the counter, waving at the trio when he caught their sights. That is when Riven noticed Yasuo was gone. Did she anger him?

"You two are so different, how did this all come about?" Riven turned back around, asking to distract herself from the thoughts surrounding the samurai.

"I think it's our differences that make is similar," the scout grinned at Talon as she grasped his hand. A flush grazed over his calm face, Riven assumed he wasn't used to the idea of someone other than Pantheon knowing about their secret affair.

"Also I saved her from a bar fight in Noxus—_long story_." Quinn huffed while she yanked her hand away, earning a playful smirk from the assassin.

"Even when he does things like that, you still like him, Quinn?"

"Of course."

"She can't get mad at this handsome mug."

"Uh huh." Riven bowed, "Thank you guys. You two are really eye opening. If you excuse me, I have to go find someone."

Riven raced off away from the odd couple towards the pool area, her board in hand. Quinn glared at Talon while she picked up her book, _Pride and Prejudice and Minions_, from beside her. Talon leaned back and lowered his shades while he put his arms behind his head, but reached over to grasp her hand. The scout fought to keep her scowl back on, but Talon got the best of her when she smiled.

"You're very cheesy, Quinn. I think you read too many romance novels."

"You forget I'm reading your book."

* * *

><p>Riven vs Yasuo! Part 4.2!<p>

Riven had a hard time getting through the crowds of people, and monsters, around the pool. She assumed someone had started another fight this year, nothing too surprising. She has seen it all: like Shauna Vayne getting the record holding sun burn thanks to Vladimir taking her umbrella, the year someone chipped away at Renekton's chair legs and he ended up falling into the pool when he sat, and by far her favorite thing to ever happen was Shyvana's infamous accidental dragon change in the pool—bodies were sent flying some were even burned, all the water in the pool was turned into steam, and Pantheon had a ton of banana splits to make.

The Exile spotted Ahri sitting where she was hours ago before she chased after Yasuo, her tails wrapped around each other as she stood up and bumped into Riven.

"Oh Riven," she said cheerfully, "Have you been chasing Yasuo this whole time?"

"Not exactly," she craned her head back in exhaustion, "Speaking of Yasuo, have you seen him? I need to talk to him."

"Talk?" Ahri's ears twitched in confusion and her cerulean eyes blinked, "What happened?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in a while. I just need to find him." Riven sighed.

"I saw him," Graves said gruffly behind the two women. He sat beside Leona, who was putting sunscreen on her long lean legs. "He was walkin' from the quad to the beach; ya might find him out there."

"Thank you! Ahri, I'll see you soon," the Exile weaved in between champions to get towards the beach. Ahri sighed while she sat with Leona, who handed her the bottle of sunscreen.

"Those two are so odd," the Fox uncapped the bottle.

"But they are perfect for each other," Leona chuckled.

* * *

><p>Are we back to me now? Good, it's about time. Now where was I, oh right reeking havoc.<p>

I watched as Garen got into the pool while the big crocodile, or was he an alligator, clear everyone from the pool's edge. Fathands threw her fat legs over the Demacian's shoulders and all of a sudden he has her sitting on him. Was this how this worked?

"Hurry up," growled Darius as turned to me from inside the pool, I didn't even see him get in. I glanced down at Ziggs, feeling a bit uneasy. He gave me two thumbs up as I walked over to Darius and took off my boots. I slowly put my legs over his large shoulders and up I went as he held onto my thin ankles. He was so tall; my braids were barley touching the water.

"Alright!" Renekton blew his whistle loudly and everyone's attention was on the reptile, "before we start I have to go over the rules—"

"Boo!" the whole places jeered with some throwing the middle finger at him.

"**Silence!** Without rules we wouldn't even have this game! Now," Renekton raised the volume on his megaphone, "Welcome everyone. We have a game of chicken about to begin with Vi and Garen versus Darius and Jinx. The first person to get their opponent off the shoulder of their partner and into the water is the victor.

"For safety measures I have to say: no hair pulling, no eye gouging, no spitting, no biting, no stabbing, no tickling and all that good stuff. If I see it you will be disqualified and will be claimed the loser—and a cheater. Alright I'm done, let the game begin in three, two, one!"

Renekton blew his whistle.

"For Demacia!" Garen roared.

"For Piltover!" Fathands followed her partners battle cry.

"For Noxus!"

"Uh," I thought, "For me!"

* * *

><p><em>Notes: I totally did not throw in a<em> Quick Prey _reference. Also, from what the reviews say you guys really love the Yasuo and Riven story. You're welcome._

_Headcannons: Quinn originally got Talon into reading. Graves and Leona are good pals (I just think they go really well in bot lane.)_

_See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Havoc and Splashes**

_Ugh this again. Whatever, Let's Go._

Part Five: Ready to Wreak Havoc Forever!

* * *

><p>I wobbled a bit as I got on the shoulders of my partner; he was really, really tall. He was so tall when he lifted me my braids were barely touching the water. His hands could have crushed my calves if he wanted to, but he kept his eyes on the Demacian dude in front of him. Oh yeah, and Fathands, she was staring right at me.<p>

Across from us the idiot duo of Fathands and that dumb Demacian. Both stretched and popped their knuckles while they stared at us like the snobs they are. What I want to know is how is he holding her fat ass up? She looks like she weighs like a ton. Also can he hear anything with those fat thighs wrapped around his ears? I wondered if I had yelled "Demacia sucks" would he have heard me.

"Hey…" the Noxian grumbled while tugging on my leg, "You look significantly weaker compared to Vi. So I suggest we just dodge her blows and hopefully she slips into the—"

"Hey man," I loosely said, "Cool it. I know just the plan!" To be honest, I didn't. But come on, if I'm able to blow up banks and the coffee shops the dim-witted duo of Hat Lady and Fathands always went to then I am capable of anything. That reminds me, I should blow up all the donut shops too just to piss them off more.

"…Fine, but if we lose I won't hesitate to crush you. Being defeated by that Demacian in front of all these people would be a disgrace to all of Noxus and—"

"Just get close to Fathands and I'll do the rest."

"Come on ladies! I don't have all day!" Fathands called. A few of the onlookers snickered along with her and Garen. Ew, that's when I noticed her boobs jiggled when she laughed. Why the hell is she wearing such a tight bikini? It looked like she was going to bust right out of it—that's when it hit me.

"Oh, I understand." I said, "I know you and your woman have to rub oil all over each other later." I sneered while I rubbed my stomach and chest.

"You do?" Garen asked with a blushing face.

"N-no!" Fathands growled down at him, "Look just make a move already, criminal!"

"Good luck, Vi." Hat Lady called from the poolside. I noticed a smile crawl over Fathands' fat face and she waved a fat hand at her.

"Alright Fathands let me push you in the pool so your girlfriend can towel dry you." I noticed that Fathands face was as red as a tomato.

"She's not my girlfriend! Garen go!"

"Chaaaarge!" He let out a battle cry. Then that's when the whole pool started cheering.

The dumb guy came charging at us like a big bull… with another fat bull on its shoulders. That's when my guy went charging in as well. He was going so fast that I had to hold on to his hair—isn't water supposed to like slow you down or whatever, that's what I saw written on that smart yordle's board after I spray painted his lab.

The crowd was roaring as Garen and Darius locked hands and Fathands tried pushing me off Darius' shoulders, but I caught her wrists. I didn't think that Fathands would use her weight to push me slowly and her partner started splashing water on me—they were trying to get me to slip but my guy quickly grabbed my ankles.

"Come on and slip already!" Fathands growled. There it was—I could see this moron's bikini string hanging just over her shoulder. She made this too easy for me… then again anything is easy when you have two idiots sucking face instead of paying attention to me.

"In your dreams Fathands!" I snickered, "You left yourself wide open for my sneak attack."

"What the hell are you talking about, you crazy—"

With a swift strike, I grabbed the yellow string between my fingers and yanked as hard as I could. I heard a symphony of gasps and whistles as Fathand's bikini top slowly fell—sadly she caught it, but now was my chance to shove her. I grabbed her fat shoulders and she stared at me wide-eyed as she held her boobs from falling out of top. I stuck my tongue out at her and pushed her with all my might.

I heard a loud splash.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and others… I give you your winners… Jinx and Darius!" Renekton shouted into her microphone and the whole poolside cheered. The Noxian lifted me up to the get on the dry surface and I heard Ziggs hysterically laughing as he ran over to me.

"Jinx, you did it!" He applauded.

"Ahh, it was nothing." I sighed contently while I looked on to Fathands chocking on water and retied her top behind her neck. Of course Hat Lady ran over to the poolside and rubbed her back—it was gross.

"Renekton! She can't do that!" Hat Lady complained as she ran over to the big crocodile's tower. As she ran a couple of the other champions booed her while she passed them—it was great other people disliked her almost as much as me. I could see Renekton roll his eyes as he leaned over to listen to the annoying woman. "Jinx pulled on Vi's bikini top! That is against the rules, isn't it?"

"I understand why you think that… but I said anything that caused physical harm was against the rules." He growled as he sat back in his chair and pretended to look at his whistle. Hat Lady pinched her nose in annoyance as the champions that booed her cheered the croc's name. "Alright, now we can get back to the diving contest!"

It was a really great day—I wish you would have been there, Fishbones. Huh? Who won the diving contest? Well Darius won but he gave his free passes to that restaurant to Ziggs and me—for a Noxian he is a pretty cool guy. Ziggs and I are going together next week.

After that the day was a little slow, but I was already pooped from causing mayhem. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Hat Lady had an allergic reaction to one of the lounge chairs—turns out that someone spilt their sunscreen all over it. Also there was a lot of yelling by the snack bar when that Demacian chick with the bird and that guy with the really long arm blade were seen holding hands.

The End.

That's the end, Fishbones; time to go onto the side story.

* * *

><p>Riven vs Yasuo! Part 5!<p>

The beach was totally empty when Riven touched the sands—even the ninjas were gone, they were probably enjoying whatever was happening near the pool. Graves said that he saw Yasuo wandering towards the beach, but the Exile saw nothing. She began walking slowly.

_Where could he be? This is such a large stretch of sand—he could be anywhere._ Thought Riven, _I must have angered him with what I said. Wait… me angering him? After he tossed my towel in the pool and threw balloons at me and Ahri? No, no. If anything he angered me. I should just turn around and—_

Suddenly the soft sounds of a wind instrument began fluttering down the beach. The Exile followed without any idea why—it just called for her. She stopped by a few large boulders that sat on the sand's edge. Riven walked around and saw that the samurai was playing the beautiful music. He stopped when he sensed her staring at him.

"Riven?"

"You play beautifully." The Exile smiled shyly.

"Oh? This old thing?" Yasuo looked down at his flute and blushed. He patted the flat side of the rock next to him and Riven sat beside him. Their hands rested close to the others, fingers twitched, and palms became sweaty. It was fairly quiet between the two while the waves crashed near their feet. A group of crabs snapped their claws around them as if to tell them to get on with it.

"I'm sorry for—" They both blurted to one another. Riven covered her mouth and Yasuo chuckled at her.

"You go first." Riven whispered from behind her hand.

"Sorry for making your day miserable and for the record I don't hate you." Yasuo sighed while he placed his flute back on his pocket.

"Same here, I apologize for pouring sand in your sake." Riven's cheeks dusted pink, "And I don't hate you either—in fact I kind of like you." The Exile giggled when she saw the samurai's hair start to stand. Yasuo seized Riven's hand and suddenly she stopped giggling. Both of their faces were bright red while they stared at each other intently.

"I like you too, Riven!" Yasuo shouted, although he didn't intent to but his heart was beating so loudly he couldn't hear himself. "A lot actually! When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I only did all that shitty stuff because I didn't know what to say to you."

"Yasuo—" Riven's words were blocked by the samurai's lips. They were tight, nervous, and left as soon as they came. Riven's eyes fluttered as her vision blurred. Yasuo sat there watching as she tried to grasp what had just happened—actually he didn't know himself. She glanced down at her hands laced between the samurai's. "So throwing cold water balloons at me was a way to start a conversation?"

"I worked, didn't it? And believe me it wasn't to see through your top." Yasuo smirked, "Although that was a plus." Riven smacked the samurai on his bandaged shoulder and he yelped loud enough for the crabs around them to scatter.

"What do you say to getting a few hotdogs from Pantheon?" The Exile asked while rubbing the top of his hand apologetically.

"I'll buy."

The End.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end, Fishbones; time for the next story<em>.


End file.
